Alex12345a
Alexander Gan, or by his username Alex12345a(8 August 1998-) is a Chinesefamous writer in Margate Antarctica Islands and a sysop on the wiki. He has been known to be obsessed with love. He has recently recovered from stomach flu and returned to school. Background Alexander Gan came in a family of five. His mother and father are not written down (for safety) and his younger sisters are 2i2i and Nn66. They live in a house, connected with many other houses in Margate City of Margate Antarctica Island. When he was about 5, he got the talent of computeristics and started to learn more. Buying the older computing software like Windows XP, he researched and explored to becoma a computer genius, like the Mathster. (this section will be upgraded soon) Involvement He is one of the most active users of this wiki. He turned into a rollback, and suddenly a sysop! He was quite surprised, and in fact, was deeply concerned if he used his powers wrongly. Besides that, he is a famous writer who lives in Margate Antarctica Island. Also, he is a computer teacher at certain points during the weekends, and would always be reading up on the so called site "Wikipedia. He recognizes it as very cool. He is good friends with Mathster. Quotes *Alex: FART! FART! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! *Alex: Stop it Nastassia! ---- *Alex: You know... your are real popular in Dorkugal Since you share the same talents as me, how many of the Dorkugese love you? Laua Auza: Well, about two million Alex accidentally dropped the cup of coffee. Alex: Erm... could you repeat that? ---- *Alex: See what you've done to my teddy bear! It's now broken! Nn66: So? Who cares? Alex: No FAIR! ---- (continuing the conversation with Laua Auza) Laua Auza: Two million penguins love my books. (Alex attempts to scream, however, was held back by his love feelings) Alex: Right. Anyway, erm... I really though you looked like Aunt Arctic. Laua Auza: Yeah. It's like that book I wrote, The Two Authors. Kind of instresting, and is filled with such content that anyone would read that! Alex: Ok. One more question... what you really wrote on Why would 1994 be my worst year? is all true? Laua Auza: Yes. That should be true. Alex: Excellant! Oh... could you tell me the secret between them?... ---- Alex: This article is filled with nothing! How boring! Diana110: Look closer... fine it's dumb. Alex: Not dumb! It's not finished! What about asking the erm... admins to help on this? Diana110: Fine. Trivia *Alex12345a kept three young terrapins, which he found at Turtle Island with his two sisters. The one he has is named "Terrapiny", and is the smallest one, though he thought it was the biggest one. *He finds Nn66 very annoying. *He loves to fart too, but that's a different story. *He has somehow a crush on Mabel due to her behaviour, though, it's kinda hard to tell with his looks. *He loves to save the enviroment of Antarctica and the world. *He drinks milk (importered from countries further above) from milk bottles. Very strange... *He keeps a "SonyAntarctica Vaio FE", and an "icePod touch". *He loves extremeness at certain points. *He may sound and act like a female at some points, but actually, he was born a boy. *He is no parody of Alex van penguin as he thought of it before!!! See also * 2i2i * Nn66 * Margate Antarctica Islands * Alex12345a Adventures * User:Alex001 Category:Penguins Category:Characters